


April's Fool by AvengersNewB

by granadawine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: April Fools' Day, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Steve Rogers, Social Media, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Twitter, Ty is a jerk, happy endings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granadawine/pseuds/granadawine
Summary: Steve在愚人节这一天邀请Tony出去，他并没有意识到那天是什么日子。Tony非常的伤心并拒绝了他。Tony不敢相信Steve居然这样嘲弄他，Steve不敢相信Tony居然这样拒绝了他。不过这里面有一些小波折，Steve可能需要解决一下他自己手头上的事。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	April's Fool by AvengersNewB

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [April's Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455525) by [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB). 



Tony正坐在厨房里想着自己的心事，好吧，其实他主要的是在听Nat和Bruce的小声谈话，就在这时，Steve走了进来。

他应该猜到的，Tony后来想，这都是这个精心设计的计划的一部分，尤其是，Nat和Bruce在Steve打开冰箱门去拿水杯时迅速消失在空气中。

Tony不是有意要盯着Steve的臀部的，绝对不是，但他知道，意图并不重要，至少对Steve来说是这样。他试图不去看，不去想拍，或挤压它，可能如果Steve不再穿那个过于紧身的牛仔裤会使这变得容易一些。他没有责备受害者，当他终于把眼睛移开时，他狠狠责怪了自己，虽然可能已经晚了，因为队长已经转过身来，而他的臀部已经不在Tony的视线中了。

他走到厨房的长椅上——Tony正坐在那里，并且Tony的心又像往常一样剧烈地跳动起来。

“呃，早上好，Tony。”Steve的整张脸都笑了起来，Tony真的很爱这样的笑脸，他紧紧的握住他的咖啡杯杯柄以防他做出什么蠢事。

“嗨，队长，早上好！”

Steve坐在柜台的另一边，慢慢地打开瓶子，喝了很多水。然后他抬头看着Tony——等等，他为什么脸红？

“所以，嗯，你知道……我在想，嗯……”Steve试了试，张了张嘴，绯红的颜色在他的脖子上蔓延开来。“我想……”他拿起水瓶又喝了几口，水显然流错了方向，因为他突然开始咳嗽。Tony从座位上跳下来，跑向Steve，拍了几下他的背，直到Steve开始正常呼吸。“冷静下来，Cap，深吸一口气，”他意识到他还在抚摸Steve的后背，这样不好，所以他拉住了他的手。“如果你被几滴水呛到，我敢保证这是最糟糕的头条新闻。”他们都笑了起来，虽然这是Tony想出的最糟糕的笑话。

Steve抬头看着Tony，深吸了一口气，“好了，我们开始吧。在我不小心被别的东西噎住之前，我要把它说出来。”他又深吸了一口气，然后又说，Tony无法控制地忽然倒吸一口凉气，因为，上帝啊，为什么连一个简单的呼吸都是如此令人陶醉？“你想和我出去吗？你知道，就像是约会之类的？”

世界冻结了一秒。

Tony不敢相信他终于听到了他期待已久的话——天知道他已经期待了多久，但是是在此时此刻，这种情形下。他将一切在他的脑海中倒放了一遍，希望是他听错了，但是没有其它的方法却解释Steve的话，而且现在他并没有看着Tony，所以Tony看不到他的脸上的表情。

Tony退后了一步，而Steve终于将他的目光从杯底抬起来，他甚至没有笑，这从某些原因来说更加伤人，没有他妈的眼泪，Tony对自己说，没有什么比这更愚蠢的事情了，他强迫自己闭上眼，过了几秒以后，他睁开眼，再一次将目光投向Steve。

“你知道我要说什么吗，Steve？去你的吧。”他退后几步，走出厨房，然后跑向电梯。

***

刚刚到底发生了什么？

当他看着Tony跑向电梯时，Steve简直不敢相信他自己的眼睛。这说不通啊，Tony不仅拒绝了Steve，还像是被冒犯到了一样。看起来所有人都相信如果Steve请求，Tony会有兴趣的，包括Pepper，她确认这“是件完美的事”并且“Steve当然应该早点去做这件事”因为Tony显然已经跟他几个星期前的出游对象分手了。Steve甚至跟Rhodes上校讨论过这件事，而Rhodes微笑着点了点头，虽然不是很明确，但是Steve愿意相信他同意了，在他宣布如果Steve从外表和形式上伤害了Tony他会杀了Steve之前。

不仅是他们。他自己也已经思考了很多这方面的事情，Bucky也好几次点醒他，但他最终可以看清一直以来发生的这一切事情了。每次当Steve走进房间时Tony慌乱的神情，每次Tony从他的重要工作中抬起头来微笑着看着Steve——无论他此时是不是陷于工作室的那些愚蠢的事情中，还有Tony每次盯着Steve的胸肌并且以为Steve不知道的时候，这一切都与Steve买的衬衫袖子越来越短无关。

Steve刚刚请Tony出去的样子真的那么糟糕吗？他确实被他的水呛到了，并且他的话被绊住了无数次，但这都不足以冒犯到Tony以至于让他那样咒骂Steve。

Steve叹了口气，手撑着头。

他真的认为他可以成功的。他几乎非常确定Tony会答应，他甚至已经订好了他最喜欢的餐厅。他摇了摇头，又叹了一口气，他不知道该如何处理他为了在Craft Restaurant的贵宾位吃饭而省下的一大笔钱。

***

Tony在他的工作间走来走去，试着使他自己忙于移动那些不需要移动的东西，修补那些不需要修理的东西。他试着不再去想刚刚发生在厨房的事情，但不幸的是，他并没有成功，他的脑子里不断浮现出Steve的眼睛，Steve的头发，还有Steve说那句话时饱满的嘴唇，“跟我出去，就像约会之类的”。

Tony是个对玩笑很大度的人。在平常的日子里，他完全不在乎被开玩笑或嘲弄，他一直以来都是如此，这就是他身边的人与他的相处方式。甚至恐怕那些爱他的人也喜欢开他玩笑，这都没关系。好吧，其实也不尽然，但Tony已经学会了加入他们并与他们一起哈哈大笑，因为这样显然可以避免更多的伤害。

但不是今天。不是在他妈的四月一号，Tony一年中最厌恶的一天，他让自己远离所有的社交软件，希望他不再因此受到伤害，但这永远都不会奏效。

Tony深吸一口气，从他的口袋里拿出手机。没必要将这种痛苦再延长了，不管Ty今年给他准备了什么，他都不会再变得比现在更糟糕了。

***

Steve已经盯了好几分钟他的手机。

他可以打给Bucky，但他没有心情去讽刺这件事，他也可以打给Nat，但他就是不想再谈论这件事。

他打开手机，和往常一样，被各种通知淹没了。他需要查看的事情太多了，而时间又不够用，加上所有这些新的社交媒体应用程序，他“不得不为了团队曝光而使用”，这对他每天要处理的大量的小事情毫无帮助。他又叹了口气，随意点了一下twitter上的通知，这条消息显然是流行趋势，Steve还没来得及看清楚就消失了，但似乎和Tony有关。

Tony出现在twitter的流行趋势上并不意外，再说他自己看起来也丝毫不关心，Steve想着，心里忽然被重重一击。Tony总是笑着面对压力，他总是有时间用那些父母的手机与那些向他跑来的孩子拍一张自拍。他将自己降到与孩子们平等的身份，讲一些那些孩子们似乎一开始就听懂的笑话。他们总是带着一张笑脸跑回他们的父母身边，这与Tony看着他们跑回去时的笑脸如出一辙。

Tony，这个Steve在过去的六个月里疯狂地想要亲吻和触摸的人，现在将他的机会毁了，原因超出他的理解，Steve不知道从现在起他将要做些什么，他甚至不愿去想这些事情。

他浏览了所有的热门推文，想知道这个世界到底出了什么问题，因为一切似乎都没有任何意义。所有的战争都结束了，所有的工会又开始行动了。医院似乎提供免费医疗，经济学家Steve不愿承认，但他的敏感的神经使他不得不说，世界饥荒将要结束了。

当Steve终于看到重要的信息时，他的眼睛已经睁得很大了。今天是4月1日，看在上帝的份上，看起来史蒂夫是个完美的愚人节蠢蛋，因为他对所有应该是有趣的事情都很激动。他摇了摇头，因为在他看来，世界和平并不好笑，但世界已经发生了如此大的变化，人们似乎可以将每件事都开玩笑。Tony认为没有什么是神圣的是件好事，但Steve却不这么认为。有些东西是不能用来开玩笑的。永远。

他终于找到了一条关于Tony的热门推文，并点开了它。他的心跳得很快，想知道是有人说他们继承了托尼所有的钱，还是有人声称是他的孩子。Steve希望能有什么东西能让Tony的嘴角露出笑容，尽管他已经计划了这么久，但他现在还是不能让Tony那完美的嘴唇露出笑容，这让他很痛苦。

但并不是什么有趣的事，甚至不值得一笑，就Steve的认知来说。他将那篇推文看了很多遍以确认他正确地理解了那篇文章。他的手颤抖着点开了回复，他后悔看到了那条关于以往所有相似推文的链接，并发现，Tiberius Stone，这个家伙，在过去五年里发布了同样的推文，大多是为了这个混蛋自己的快乐，Steve想着，然后浏览了所有的推文和社交新闻，甚至看了几年前的《entertainment tonight》特别版。

不。

这一点都不酷。

有些事是不能拿来开玩笑的，Tony的心情显然在这些事情之中，不管Tony自己是否这么认为。Tony已经忍受这个蠢事五年的原因——好吧，加上今天就是六年了——已经超出了Steve的理解，但Steve不可能再忍受下去了。

他又看了看那个家伙的头像，依然惊讶于那个家伙居然是斯塔克工业的员工，他再次确认那个人是在这座大厦里工作，然后他冲出厨房并开始疯狂地按动电梯按钮。他考虑拿他的盾牌，但他已经向Bucky，Nat还有Fury保证他不会用它来对付平民。他正在想他是否应该拿盾牌，但是电梯门已经打开了，他快速走了进去，非常确信他仅用两只拳头就可以掰断那个家伙的脖子。

***

Ty今年并没有神奇地放弃这件事情，Tony永远不会那么幸运，而且今年Ty也没有任何理由例外。

没有尴尬的愚蠢的照片，这对Tony来说本身就是一个小小的胜利。法律部门可能终于找到办法阻止Ty分享照片，感谢上帝，因为Tony现在需要的最后一件事物是一张“前所未有”的，他穿着尴尬的好莱坞戏服或者是他90年代金发碧眼的那一套的照片，他从没能删掉所有的那些证据。

“还记得当时我在愚人节那天向我的老板/男友求婚，并且他还答应了吗？那真是过去的美好时光，我真想念待在世界上最大的傻瓜身边的日子。

愚人节快乐，@iamironman，那件事真是十分可爱。”

好吧。

Ty今年做的比往年更糟糕。

而这正是确实发生的事情，被人用录像机拍了下来，所以Tony没有理由以诽谤罪起诉那个混蛋。Legal已经更新了他们的NDA来专门报道愚人节的笑话，但是先前的版本在这个特殊情况下是无效的，出于某种Tony无法理解的原因，尽管他已经为此花费了数百万美元。他们不可能真的解雇Ty，除非以一场可怕的诉讼告终。Tony雇佣了一个和他上床的人，然后以其他任何理由去找他，这是活该，不值得。

Tony翻了个白眼当他想到“这不值得”的时候，因为他已经在Pepper和Legal那里听了无数次这句话。这确实有道理，当你试图做些什么去阻止这场狗屎表演的时候你仍然会心痛，所以这的确是不值得的。

做一个过于诚实的人，并且错误地理解其他人非常令人心寒。你爱一个人那么久，给了他你所拥有的一切，用你的生命去相信他，将你的心送给他然后看着他将你的心当众撕成碎片。不止一次，不止两次，甚至不止三次。像一个循环出现的噩梦，在Tony的余生不断纠缠着他，至少是在可预见的未来都会如此，还会被那些杂志比如《E！Magazine》、《New York Post》每年挖出来说，并最终会出现在那些胡说八道的电视节目上播放几周或几个月。

但是Tony看起来并没有从过去吸取多少教训，因为他看上去爱上了有史以来最糟糕的人，他一边告诉自己一边将他的手机锁屏并丢在桌上。看看Steve Rogers，看看这个唯一的美国队长，在愚人节这天邀请Tony出去约会，在这个TonyStark耻辱日，只是因为这一天必须要滑稽搞笑。Tony做了个鬼脸，一只手用螺丝刀将金属碎片反复地刺入工作台。最令人伤心的事实是，Tony一直以来都是最大的傻瓜。他曾经是一个相信了像Ty那样的混蛋的傻瓜，他现在还是一个傻瓜，因为他还在想着如何为过于粗鲁而向队长道歉。他未来也一直会是一个最大的傻瓜，当然会是，并且是在更愚蠢和尴尬的环境下。

他妈的。

他妈的，他妈的，他妈的。

Tony的心很沉重，他的嗓子很干，他听到有人在他的工作室门外叫喊。Tony用手背擦了擦眼睛，然后转向门口的位置，想着一定是Clint或是Bucky，愚蠢地想要来安慰他。

不是Clint，也不是Bucky。

那个扯着嗓子尖叫的人是Ty Stone。Tony远远地看到，他的眼睛似乎被打了一拳，他的嘴唇也破了。暴力不是解决问题的办法，Tony也从不提倡暴力，但是看到Ty痛苦的样子，他感到非常满足。

当Ty一瘸一拐地走向Tony时，另一个人的身影出现在Tony的视线中。那熟悉的、快要撑破T恤的胸肌，出现在Ty的身后并带着一张不满的脸，紧抿的嘴唇。他向Tony点了点头并将Ty推到Tony面前的方向。当他们终于走到工作台边来时，Tony大概已经明白发生了什么，但他还是不太能处理这些信息。Steve将Ty的胳膊绑在后面，Tony从他的个人经验明白“铁臂”这个词是用来形容Steve的臂力的。Steve将Ty向前推了几步直到Ty撞到了工作台的边缘并痛苦的叫了一声，这对Tony来说就像圣诞颂歌一样悦耳。

“好吧，你有什么要说的？”Steve的语气是平淡的，他的脸是不偏不倚的。他甚至可能在毫不知情的旁观者听起来很平静。但Tony很清楚地知道，在他冷静镇定的姿态下，Steve此刻正怒火中烧。

Ty看着Tony，看到他眼中的恳求是多么的愉悦，他转头看着Steve，Steve瞪着他所以他又回过头来看着Tony，他清了清嗓子，“我很抱歉，Tony——哎哟，哎哟——Stark先生。”然后他颤抖着喘了口气，回过头看着Steve。

Steve粗暴地推了一下Ty，Tony的心脏在他的胸口燃烧。他不应该享受这个场景，这是邪恶而疯狂的，但他不能让自己真正关心这些，Steve看着Tony，他的脸从美国队长变成了那个像泰迪熊一样的Stevie，Tony的心在融化。

“说清楚点，具体是为什么？”Steve说着又看向Ty，他的脸又变得冰冷坚硬。

Ty这一次没有犹豫，“因为我是个大混蛋，”他再一次叫了出来，因为Steve又将他的手扭的更紧了，“我用我糟糕的笑话打扰了您这么多年——哎哟，哎哟，轻一点兄弟，轻一点——我的存在就是对您的打扰。”他的脸痛苦地抽搐着，Tony感觉自己心里的一个结解开了。“嘿，嘿，我说了！现在让我他妈的走——”他又一次叫了起来，Steve将他的另一只手拽了过来然后把他拉了起来。

“我本来至少要让你在这里再呆上几个小时，因为我真的很享受这种场景，但这里是由Stark先生做决定的，如果他还想再看看你这副令人悲哀的模样或者是他再也不想看见你，这都取决于他。”他怒视着Ty，表情紧绷着，然后他又微笑着看向了Tony，眼角的皱纹都荡漾起来。

Tony看着他，控制不住地笑起来。他依然不是很确定他刚刚看到了什么，但这并不重要。重要的是Ty的脸上不再有自鸣得意的笑——Tony曾经很多次想要一拳打在这张脸上，还有Steve给Tony的感觉，像是一个确实关心他的人，而这几乎是第一次出现在他的人生里。

“你今天可以休息了，Ty。”几分钟后，Tony说，向工作室的门口扬了扬下巴。

Steve向Tony点点头，这可能是托尼的想象，但他的眼睛里没有不赞成的意思。然后他紧紧地抓住Ty，把他拉过来，让他们面对面，在他松开他的手，让Ty走之前，他又对他怒目而视。Ty退了几步，不知道自己现在该做什么。他耷拉着的肩膀和犹豫的脚步让Tony想亲吻Steve的手臂。

“Stark先生说你今天可以休息了，你听到了吗？”Steve用战场上的那种语气说，Ty颤抖着点了点头。“他对你还是太好了，你知道吗？如果我是他，我会用我的拳头杀了你。我以后可能也会，所以不要忘记你在电梯里向我保证的。”

Ty看了看Tony，又看了看Steve，然后向门口走去。他慢慢地走了几步后，快速地奔向门口，试着去撞关着的玻璃门，他撞了好几次都没撞开，直到Tony让JARVIS为他打开门。他蹒跚着飞快的跑出门，然后消失在火灾紧急逃生通道。

***

Steve的脚尖在地上磨蹭着，他将手插进了口袋里。他忽然意识到在Tony跟他说“去你的吧”以后他又出现在了Tony的工作室，他不知道他现在该说些什么或是做些什么。他刚刚完成了揍一个混蛋的任务，或许他现在应该再躲回他的房间，写写任务报告什么的。他张了张嘴，但他最终什么也没说，因为Tony正用一种温柔而甜蜜的眼神盯着他，他不知道自己还能控制多久不去亲那张可爱的脸。

他试着组织语言，但最终他的脑海里什么也没形成。他向Tony笑了笑，深吸一口气，然后转过身准备离开。

“嘿，Cap！我想……我很抱歉刚刚对你说了那样的话。”

Steve在原地停留了一秒，然后缓缓转过身来。

“我很抱歉，但我只是非常讨厌愚人节还有所有那些愚蠢的笑话。我不知道你并不知道这一点。我保证我平时是一个很棒的人，只是……不是今天。好吗？”他用手抹了一下脸，眼神忽然变得悲伤起来。

“我当然不知道这个该死的混蛋。谁会这样呢？谁会跟一个自己想共度余生的人开这样的玩笑呢？”Steve不由地攥紧了拳头，他再一次怒火中烧，并且想着再给Ty一拳，如果他没有跑的那么快的话。

Tony笑了，有些痛苦和酸涩，这折磨着Steve的心。

Tony值得比这个该死的混蛋好的多的事物，并且Steve想用他的余生向Tony证明这一点。或许他可以试着再邀请他一次？但不是现在，上天啊，不行，但可不可以是明天？或是一周或一个月以后？他可以等，他现在知道Tony是因为某些原因伤透了心。为了遇见Tony，他已经等待了七十年，再等几个月对他来说并没有那么难。

“听着，Tony，我非常抱歉。我不应该在今天邀请你。但是老实说，我真的不知道今天意味着什么。我问了所有人关于这个计划的意见，但没有一个人提到这个愚蠢的愚人节。如果我知道这一切已经发生了这么久，我一定会在他再一次伤害你之前干掉他。”

空气中的气氛微妙的变化了，Tony脸上僵硬的曲线变得柔软了一些。Steve无法准确的辨认出那具体意味着什么，但Tony的微笑不再那么苦涩了。

Tony将头歪向一边，眯着眼睛看着Steve，他停了几秒，然后说，“等等，你说你并不知道今天是愚人节？你刚刚在厨房不是邀请我出去吗？”

Steve也歪了歪头，眯着眼睛，盯着Tony，“是啊？这有什么关系吗？”

Tony猛地抬起头，睁大了眼睛：“我不明白，Cap，我不是非常确定。那你为什么要邀请我出去？”

Steve也抬起了头，他并不十分确定，但他的眼睛也一定因震惊而睁大了。“因为，我想跟你一起出去？我好像没跟上你的节奏，Tony，除此之外还能有什么原因吗？”

Tony的眼睛睁的更大了。“靠！所以，Steve，你真的想跟我出去吗？我还以为是一个愚人节笑话！”

Steve摇了摇头，他的手又攥紧了拳头，“什么？！不！怎么可能！我不会做这样的事。”

Tony也摇了摇头，他的笑容变得更大了，Steve看着他围着工作台走来走去，他的心跳忽然加速了。Tony在里Steve几步的地方忽然停了下来，然后在接下来的漫长的几分钟里什么也没说。

Tony又向前走了一步，所以现在他们俩已经靠的很近了，但还是不够近，t他们之间总是这样，Steve想着，也向前走了一步。他们之间非常近，但这还不够。

***

Tony从来没有离Steve这么近过，他几乎可以看到Steve的蓝眼睛中的一点绿，现在看来，这一点小的缺陷让他看起来更加完美。

“所以，你是真的想跟我出去？”Tony轻声说，他的手指滑过Steve的嘴唇，再向下移到下巴的位置。

“是的，我非常非常想。”Steve也轻声回应着，他闭上眼，享受着Tony的抚摸。

“不是玩笑？”Tony问道。他将手环住Steve的脖子，手指纠缠着Steve的头发。

Steve睁开了眼，双手搂住了Tony的腰将他拉了过来，他歪了歪头，最终消灭了他们的最后一英尺距离，他笑着看着Tony的嘴唇，“不是玩笑。”


End file.
